<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by brightasstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619505">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars'>brightasstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM Discord 500 Words Series [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Divergent, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Post-Break Up, Revelations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time goes by and still I'm stuck on you<br/>Yeah, time goes by and still I'm stuck on you....<br/>Covered in red, what can I say? I've been a zombie<br/>I'm feeling like I've been locked in a grave<br/>You were my one, you were my one<br/>When all has been said, all has been done<br/>You were my one, you were my one...</p><p>Imagine Dragons</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM Discord 500 Words Series [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts">Nadja_Lee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - DISTANCE</p><p>This is the first work of a series of three prompts.<br/>All the fic's title are related to an Imagine Dragons song, as so are the summaries.<br/>If anyone is interested in the music that I had listened to while writing, I am posting the link in the end notes.</p><p>The series is gifted to the incredible<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee">Nadja_Lee</a> and her kind heart! </p><p>Alec's line in italics is a quote from "Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Princess"</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten neverending exhausting months of distance and pain.He had had enough of it.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus twisted his wrist and entered the portal.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Magnus," a tender voice welcomed him, "you're back…," and then he’s been crushed in an embrace that stole his breath away.</p><p> </p><p>"So you finally made it," the voice behind him was far less gentle and welcoming, "...I can't believe it took you so long to put two and two together…, you could have asked you know? I would have told you…"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus turned around with Madzie wrapped around his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Cat…”</p><p>"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry, because I can’t forgive you so easily, unlike him."</p><p>"Him?", his voice trembled, as pain exploded in his chest.</p><p>"Yes... He still loves you, even if you never searched for him..."</p><p>Magnus put Madzie down, and pointed his finger on her shoulder, his cat eyes blazing, "HE  LEFT  ME!"</p><p> </p><p>Cat widened her eyes, unbelieving.</p><p>"You haven't realized anything…, did you really think that Asmodeus would have given you your magic back for free?", she was yelling, but she didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus paled and his mouth went dry. </p><p> </p><p>She snapped her fingers, and suddenly he saw the Institute's roof.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Alec was shooting.</p><p>"How can you bear it?", Jace asked.</p><p> </p><p>Alec spun. He looked older and tired, and his eyes didn't shine as they used to.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> You endure what is unbearable, and you bear it </em>, Magnus always said …"</p><p>"The thought that he is happy is what keeps me alive."</p><p>"Alec why don't you…"</p><p>"He hates me, and it's better this way. In trading his magic with our relationship I saved him from the desperation of my death," his throat tightened and he covered his face with his forearm.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus' eyes filled with tears. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alec. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>How could have he never realized? </p><p>His knees gave out.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I felt like dying too when they told me…," she added</p><p> </p><p>Then the roof’s floor started to tremble and they heard an unbearable noise exploding in their heads, as Alec tried to remain focused and turned abruptly to face whatever enemy was coming.</p><p> </p><p>"When Magnus took care of the wards these things never happened," Jace shouted, grabbing his seraph blade.</p><p> </p><p>"Catarina is doing her best, since the High Warlock refused to help us. She's an healer and with Asmodeus free…," the words vanished inside the roar that came from the opening clouds, but nothing corporeal came out of them, just red magic sneaking out in smoke puffs, that slithered above the ground searching for something to kill.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Asmodeus. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus would have recognized that magic even blindfolded. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was about to jump into the opening Cat had made, but instead he stopped.</p><p>What would Alec think? He’d be shocked. He could lose focus. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>While he pondered, the red smoke rushed toward Jace, but Alec was faster.</p><p> </p><p>He threw himself against Jace's body, pushing him away with such force that his head bumped on the ground and, even if just for a few seconds, he passed out.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Music by Imagine Dragons -    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VN7phWqsx1Y&amp;ab_channel=Nightly">Stuck</a></p><p> <br/>Find me on Tumble @BrightAsStars</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>